ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Higgins
Kate Higgins is an American voice actress, singer, and jazz pianist. Born in Charlottesville, Virginia and grew up in Auburn, Alabama. She is best known as the English voice of Sakura Haruno in the hit anime series Naruto, Talho Yūki in Eureka Seven, C.C. in Code Geass and Saber in Fate/stay Night. In 2010, she is the new voice of Miles "Tails" Prower in the SEGA video game series Sonic the Hedgehog. She is also known as Kate Davis. Filmography Anime *''Bleach''- Karin Kurosaki, Nanao Ise, Retsu Unohana, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Lily, Miyuki, Nemu Kurotsuchi (eps. 172) *''Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion''- Yin *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2003-2005)''- Denbo *''Digimon Data Squad (2006-2007)''- Miki Kurosaki *''Disgaea''- Etna (trailer) *''Eureka Seven''- Talho Yūki, Linck *''Fate/stay night''- Saber *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003-2006)''- Jessica Darlin *''Karas''- Homura *''Kekkaishi''- Ms. Aoki *''Lucky ☆ Star''- Nanako Kuroi *''Marvel Anime: Wolverine''- Yukio *''Naruto''- Sakura Haruno, Udon *''Naruto: Shippuden''- Sakura Haruno, Udon *''Naruto Shippuden 2: Bonds (2008)''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto Shippuden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009)''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (2007)''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto Special: Battle at Hidden Falls. I am the Hero!''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2004)''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2005)''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2006)''- Sakura Haruno *''Stitch! (2008-2009)''- Angel (Experiment 624) *''Tsukihime''- Hisui *''Zatch Bell!''- Megumi Oumi, Kolulu, Laila, Additional Voices Non-Anime *''All Grown Up! (2003)''- Leslie *''Animalia (2007-2008)''- Allegra Alligator, Melba Micely *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse''- Barbie *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete (2009)''- Inhabitants of Midgar Edge *''Monster High''- Frankie Stein (2010-), Green Twisted Pigtailed Goblin (2011) *''Rugrats (2001)''- Angelica *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated''- Principal Quinlan, Mayor Janet Nettles, the Vampire Waitress, and Randy's Mom *''The Amazing World of Gumball''- Anais Watterson (Adult) *''The Legend of Korra''- Toph Bei Fong *''Wolverine and the X-Men''- Scarlet Witch, Pixie Video Games *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2012)''- Imperator Librarius/Saya, Torakaka *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2008-2010)''- Shiyo, Retsu Unohana *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011)''- Lilynette Gingerback *''Cross Edge (2008-2009)''- Marie *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)''- Tina Armstrong *''Dead or Alive 5 Plus (2013)''- Tina Armstrong *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate (2013)''- Tina Armstrong, Momji *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011-2012)''- Tina Armstrong *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006)''- Tina Armstrong *''Dead or Alive Paradise (2010)''- Tina Armstrong *''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011)''- Fuka Kazamatsuri *''Final Fantasy XIII (2009-2010)''- Cocoon Inhabitants *''Final Fantasy XIV (2010)''- Various *''Fire Emblem: Awakening (2012-2013)''- Lissa *''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011)''- Commentator *''Naruto: Clash of Ninja series''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Ninja Council series''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007)''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008)''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series''- Sakura Haruno, Mei Terumi *''Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005-2007)''- Sakura Haruno *''Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2005-2008)''- Sakura Haruno *''Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009-2013)''- Momiji, Obaba *''Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012)''- Momiji, Obaba *''Resident Evil 6 (2012)''- Deborah Harper *''Rumble Roses XX (2006)''- Candy Cane, Becky *''Saints Row 2 (2008-2009)''- Additional Voices *''Sonic the Hedgehog (series) (2010)''- Miles "Tails" Prower, Wave the Swallow, Classic Tails *''Soulcalibur V (2012)''- Natsu *''Trinity Universe (2009-2010)''- Tsubaki *''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3''- Commentator *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles''- Megumi Oumi, Laila *''Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury''- Megumi Oumi, Kolulu, Laila Category:Voice Actors Category:Soul Series Category:BlazBlue Category:X-Men Category:Dead or Alive Category:Melty Blood Category:Resident Evil Category:Marvel Universe Category:Final Fantasy Category:Saints Row Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Sonic the Hedgehog